sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Digital Circuitry
thumb Vorkommen: Catch, vor allem vor allem 9HXQ-G Konstellation Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: '''Digitaler Schaltkreis Popup: ''Pirate Hideout''' - The local pirates have taken an interest in the recently discovered gas clouds and the possibilities they offer for the booster industry. They've set themselves up here, engaging in various activities. Resistance is bound to be heavy, but the rewards promise to be great. Especially for those skilled in hacking mainframes, for the pirates are storing all kinds of information and data here, particularly regarding the booster industry.'' Diese "Kampf Data Site" war lange Zeit eine Data Signatur (bzw. Radar), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben. Der Komplex hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt auch direkt in den dritten gelangen; jedoch besteht im zweiten Abschnitt (Stone Chapel Learning Zone) die Chance, begehrte Skillbücher zu ergattern, also lohnt es sich, auch dort hinein zu fliegen. Man benötigt Hacking Skills auf 4, um über den ersten Abschnitt hinaus gelangen zu können. Die Beschleunigungstore können bis in den vorletzten Abschnitt (Freight Area) durchflogen werden, ohne dass ein Schiff abgeschossen werden muss. Erster Abschnitt - Transport Area thumb|Digital Circuitry - Transport AreaMan trifft auf einige Strukturen: Transport Terminals und Cargo Boxen. Sie werden eingerahmt durch zwei Beschleunigungstore; das linke ist das Gate to Reception Area (48 km), das rechte ist das Gate to Freight Area (38km). Gegner *6-7 Battleships - Sansha Gate Guard (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *7 Elite Cruiser - Sansha Gate Guard (Centum Loyal Beast/Execrator/Juggernaut/Slaughterer) - Tracking Disruptor *2-3 Battleships - Sansha Security Guard (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3-4 Elite Cruiser - Sansha Security Guard (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound) *6-7 Elite Frigates - Sansha Security Guard (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer/Minion/Plague/Ravener/Scavenger) - web/scramble Die Gegner sind zu Beginn passiv. Bei Beschuss reagieren alle mit Gegenfeuer. Annäherung aktiviert die Gegner sowieso. Strukturen: keine Beute. Zweiter Abschnitt - Reception Area thumb|Digital Circuitry - Reception AreaMittelpunkt dieses Abschnittes ist ein "Depleted Asteroid", in den die Reception einbaut worden ist. In diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner teilweise passiv, bis man sie angreift. Gegner *4 Battleships - Sansha Receptionist (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *4 Elite Cruiser - Sansha Receptionist (Centum Loyal Beast/Execrator/Juggernaut/Slaughterer) - Tracking Disruptor *3-4 Battlecruiser - Sansha Receptionist (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *3-4 Elite Frigates - Sansha Security Guard (Centii Loyal Minion/Ravener/Scavenger/Servant) - web/scramble Es gibt hier 6 Info Matrix, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Skillbuch Nanite Control *Skillbuch Neurotoxin Recovery *17 Successful Torture Techniques (Scherzgegenstand) *Cartography, The Art of Treasure Map Making (Scherzgegenstand) *Me, Myself and Plunder (Scherzgegenstand) *Navigation for Dummies (Scherzgegenstand) *Pillaging 101 (Scherzgegenstand) *The Little Pirat That Could (Scherzgegenstand) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor: Gate to Freight Area. Strukturen: keine Beute. Dritter Abschnitt - Freight Area thumb|Digital Circuitry - Freight AreaMan landet an einer Verladungsanlage. In diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner erst einmal passiv. Gegner *3-4 Elite Cruiser - Sansha Gate Guard (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound) *4-6 Elite Frigates - Sansha Gate Guard (Centii Loyal Savage/Slavehunter) - Tracking Disruptor *3 Battleships - Sansha Security Guard (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3 Cruiser - Sansha Security Guard (Centum Fiend/Hellhound) *3-4 Elite Frigates - Sansha Security Guard (Centii Loyal Minion/Ravener/Servant) - web/scramble *3 Destroyer - Sansha Security Guard (Centior Abomination/Horror/Monster) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Outbound Freights, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann. Mögliche Beute: *Standard Frentix Booster BPC *Standard Frentix Booster Reaction Blueprint *Angel Cartel Dust (Scherzgegenstand) *Flower Power Powder (Scherzgegenstand) *Free Sample (Scherzgegenstand) *Seasoned Dandruff (Scherzgegenstand) *Sweet Leaves (Scherzgegenstand) *Test Bong (Scherzgegenstand) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Administration Area Die Transport Platforms hinterlassen bei Abschuss eventuell einen Container mit geringer Menge an Mineralien, aber es lohnt sich nicht, deswegen Zeit und Munition für den Abschuss zu verschwenden. Vierter Abschnitt - Administration Area thumb|Digital Circuitry - Administration AreaIn einer gelben Wolke befindet sich eine grosse Sansha Struktur (bestehend aus 2 Sansha's Battletowern). Einige Geschütztürme und kleine Begleitschiffe greifen sofort an. Erste Welle *3 Prototype Crate Sentry (Siege Beam Laser Sentry) *2 Prototype Crate Sentry (Sansha Cruise Missilie Battery) *1 Prototype Crate Sentry (Sansha Stasis Tower) - web *4 Elite Frigates - Sansha Ambusher (Centii Loyal Ravener/Scavenger) - web/scramble *3-4 Frigates - Sansha Ambusher (Centii Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Prototype Crates, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Improved Frentix Booster BPC *Improved Frentix Booster Reaction Blueprint *Strong Frentix Booster BPC *Strong Frentix Booster Reaction Blueprint *Booster Pack (Scherzgegenstand) *Cold Turkey (Scherzgegenstand) *Divined Opium (Scherzgegenstand) *Purple Haze (Scherzgegenstand) *Speedometer (Scherzgegenstand) *Swirling Color-cards (Scherzgegenstand) Strukturen: keine Beute. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site